powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Birdbane
Birdbane is a crow demon and the king of all airborne demons and is one of the many monsters to be summon by Jinxer, he serves as the main villain of the episode "The Great Egg Caper". Biography When a egg that contains a powerful monster gets stolen by a thief, Jinxer is in desperate need for help, so he summons a monster to help him find the egg. He unleashed Birdbane, a crow-like monster to find the egg, he hit Jinxer by accident when he was summoned, Jinxer was worried due to the fact that he ended up with a "cuckoo bird" and not a warrior, but Birdbane calmed him down by reminding him that "he's the king of all airborn demons ", he first had the Batlings look in a store, but he was angered to find out that they only got ordinary eggs, the Rangers confront them and tricks the bird monster into saying what the egg does. He then boasts of how he'll get the egg first before papers fall from the sky, notching the fate of the egg if they don't bring $20,000, they rushed back to get money, Birdbane and his army of Batlings (in there human forms) came in with a case of money. A toy helicopter with an egg in the net came, the thief tells them to put the money in the trash can, after doing so it was revealed to be a trick, as the egg was really a ball, furious of being tricked, he sends the Batlings to stop him, he was going to aid them until being stopped by Carter (who along with the other Rangers were in disguise), while Kelsey goes out to help the thief, the other Rangers took on Birdbane, the monster was a tough opponent and had the upper hand, until the Yellow Ranger came to the rescue, but Birdbane was still too powerful. He was about to finish them off until the thief came in and through the egg back to the monster, with Birdbanes back turned, the Rangers had the perfect chance to use the Rescue Bird's Unilaser on him, destroying both Birdbane and the egg, Jinxer (who is angered by the egg being destroyed) came by and blasted the thief, he then used an Advanced Growth Card to make Birdbane grow into his advanced form. In this form, Birdbane gains armor and shoulder pads. the Rangers summon the Supertrain Megazord to battle Birdbane, the Rangers try to use the Turbine attack on him, but it had no effect and the monster made a beat down on it, when Birdbane was close enough, the Rangers used the gatling blasters on it, destroying his armor, with the monster weakened, the Rangers used the turbine attack again to destroy Birdbane once and for all. Personality Birdbane has a very cocky personality and tends to have a sense of humor, he does tend to speak in a bunch of gibberish, but when it comes to fighting, he takes it very serious and will stop at nothing to get the egg back. He is also loyal to Jinxer. Powers and Abilities Original *'Human Form:' Birdbane can transform into a human. *'Teleportation:' Birdbane can teleport to any location. *'Strength: '''Despite his goof-off personality and appearance, Birdbane is surprisingly strong, powerful enough to best all five Lightspeed Rangers in battle. Arsenal *'Claws:' Birdbane has clawed hands for close melee combat. *'Beak:' Burdbane has a has a large beak to chomp his enemies with. *'Feather Bombs:' Burdbane can launch feathers that will stick on the victim and explode. Advanced Form *'Armor:' Birdbane has super strong armor that can withstand most attacks. *'Flight: '''Being a bird-type monster, Birdbane can fly at high speeds, it is possible that Birdbane already had this ability before being grown into his advanced form, but it wasn't used. Arsenal * '''Claws: '''Birdbane retains his claws to aid him in combat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Birdbane is voiced by Michael Sorich. *His human Form Is Played By Jon Briddell Gallery Birdbane.jpg Birdbane 2.jpg Birdbane-Human.jpg Birdbane.gif|Birdbane transformation Notes *His voice does resemble of the late Ed Wynn , the actor, who voiced The Mad Hatter from Walt Disney's 1951 Animated adaptation of Alice In Wonderland. See Also References Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lightspeed Rescue Monsters Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:PR Monsters with a Human Form Category:Demons